


Soft Eyes

by ralicia_nimri



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralicia_nimri/pseuds/ralicia_nimri
Summary: Raquel is caught and brought to the tent where someone she never wanted to see again awaits her. Soft Alicia to the rescue.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Soft Eyes

Raquel can barely breathe without hissing in pain. She’s trying to be brave and keep her head held high, but Suarez is holding her too tightly, enjoying seeing her in handcuffs after what she’s done. 

When they step into the tent, it’s eerily quiet. There is no one around. She thinks it’s because everyone is busy investigating the situation at the bank, and while that may be true, they were also given strict orders not to be inside the tent. 

Suarez brings Raquel to the back of the tent, ties her to the table and leaves her there, not without spitting in her face first. 

Raquel tries to wipe it off, disgust apparent on her face. She thinks they’re going to leave her there until someone comes to investigate her, Alicia probably. And soon she hears footsteps behind her, thinking it’s the redhead she says, “can’t say i’m unhappy to see you, i just wish it were under different circumstances.”

As soon as she turns her head around, she freezes. The person that arrived was not her former partner in crime, her friend from the academy, no. It was her ex-husband.

“Wow, I did not think I would enjoy seeing you like this so much,” he whispers.

She clenches her jaw, trying to fight back the fear that slowly creeping up her spine. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to come near me.”

Alberto laughs mirthlessly. “You have some nerves telling me what I am supposed to do after kidnapping my daughter, you bitch.”

“Alberto-“

Her attempt to speak up does not go well as he slaps her hard across the face. She feels blood in her mouth and tears prickling in her eyes. So this is the end, she thinks. After so many years of beating, kicking, names calling, after so many years of trying to get her husband brought to the justice, the very system that is supposed to protect her sends the violent man to kill her. 

—

“What?” Tamayo angrily pick up the phone. It’s the middle of the night, he needs to sleep to be ready to take down the assholes at the bank. 

“Tamayo, it’s me,” Alicia speaks up. “I’m going to the tent now to interrogate Raquel. I don’t want anyone to interrupt us.”

The colonel rolls his eyes. Everyone wants to interrogate the woman, apparently. She’s made a lot of enemies. “It’s already taken care of. Alberto is there with her now.”

“Alberto?” Alicia snaps. “Her ex-husband Alberto? Why? That’s not even his job! And he has a restraining order, for god’s sake!”

“He asked if he can try. He’s our best shot, Alicia. She’s gonna break with him there.”

The silence on the other side of the call is deafening. She wants to scream, to punch him in the face. She is no stranger to torture, but this was not some random thief, this was Raquel. Raquel. She almost whispers her name out loud as images of the other woman fill up her mind. “Fuck you,” she eventually says and hangs up. She’s going to take care of this on her own.

—

When Alicia arrived at the tent, a lot of people outside are trying to stop her, orders from the colonel. “I am now in charge of the interrogation. I will bring the hijo de puta outside and if one of you lets him back in, you’re fired. Got it?” 

“Alberto!” Alicia screams as soon as she steps in the tent. Her voice disappears between other screams. She rushes to the other side of the tent and opens the curtain just as Alberto is about to do something so terrible.

Suddenly everything is quiet, except for whimpering Raquel on the table. She is laying on her stomach, her face all bloody, her hands handcuffed to the other side of the table so she is spread across it. Her pants are at her ankles. Alberto is standing behind her, about to take off his underpants, holding her hips firmly. 

Alicia’s features harden. “Get away from her,” she murmurs through her teeth. “Get away and never come back near her.” Breathe in, breathe out. She touches her belly with one hand. “YA!” she screams as she sees he is in no rush to do what she just told him. 

Alberto pulls his pants up again and leans down to Raquel’s face. “We’re not done.”

“Oh you are so done!” the redhead says. “You can be happy I don’t have my gun with me, otherwise you’d be dead by now.”

The man snorts and leaves, actually for once knowing when to back off.

Alicia immediately rushes to Raquel, taking off the handcuffs and grabbing her by the waist the support her.

“Raquel,” she whispers, not believing her eyes.

The other woman pulls up her pants and sits down on the chair, wincing as everything hurts. “Ali... cia,” she tries to stay, but her face is so swollen, it’s impossible.

“Shh, don’t try to speak. I’m gonna clean your wounds, okay?” Alicia says gently, stands up and in less than ten seconds is back with the first aid kit. 

Soaking the swab in the disinfection, she knows that’s going to hurt as hell. She gently grabs Raquel’s chin and uses to other hand to take care of the cuts. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get her sooner. I had no idea that... no idea-“

“It’s okay,” Raquel murmurs through the pain. “You stopped him soon enough.” She moves her hand to tough Alicia’s knee and lets it stay there. 

Raquel was prepared for a lot of things. She thought Alicia would be the one to interrogate her and she knew the woman had some unorthodox ideas on how to hold an interrogation. She was prepared for that - for threatening, for blackmailing, for horrible stories about her daughter and her mother, for threats about hurting Sergio... hell, she was even prepared for some slaps and maybe a punch or two from her former colleagues. In no way would she have thought they would send HIM. And Alicia was a lot of things, but she’s always hated Alberto almost as much as Raquel has. And she’s always been one of the few people who believed her.

When her face is somewhat clean, Raquel finally looks into Alicia’s eyes. The redhead pushes the first aid kit aside and does the same. “Thank you.”

Alicia nods. “I’ll make sure he’s not gonna come here again. You can trust me.”

And Raquel knows that’s the truth. She’s probably going to hurt her as well, she’s going to use her daughter to get information out of her, but she’s never going to let Alberto near her during the whole investigation again. 

“Tamayo is going to be here soon, I need to...” Alicia points at the handcuffs and then looks at Raquel’s wrists which are shining in all kinds of colours. “Ah, fuck.” She softly takes her hands in her own and touches the bruises. 

She wishes she could bring the hands to her face and kiss away the pain, the betrayal. It feels like yesterday when she was taking care of Raquel after the first slap from Alberto. The scene looked almost exactly like this. Raquel broken, Alicia soft. Soft eyes watching every move Raquel made, every breath she took. Alicia holding Raquel’s hands, wanting to protect her from everything and everyone. But soon, Raquel was back with Alberto, acting as if the slaps weren’t real. 

Raquel is probably the only person who has ever got the chance to see Alicia like this. Soft. Caring. The only person, except for... “Alicia, I’m so sorry about Germán.” 

Alicia’s eyes shoot up to meet Raquel’s. “What? I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Well,” the brunette says and looks aside, suddenly feeling bad about bringing it up. “Sergio and I... we needed to make sure we knew all the background about everyone here. We’d never use that, of course not, but-“ 

If it’s the mention of her dead husband, or the mention of “Sergio and I”, Raquel doesn’t know, but Alicia suddenly takes her hands more firmly, handcuffs her and stands up. “Yeah, I appreciate that. Tamayo is on his way, I’m gonna get out to get some coffee. I’ll send Antoñanzas in.”

And in a blink of an eye, the soft side of Alicia is gone. Inspector Alicia Sierra is back here and Raquel knows she probably won’t get to see the caring side of the redhead in quite a while again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a while so let me know if you like it and if you want more! :)


End file.
